Geometry Dash: Meltdown- The Seven Seas
by MortalRobot
Summary: In the futuristic city of Galvanic Central, Icons are warriors sworn to protect the lives of their people, the Programs.- A darkness has been spreading, becoming known to the unknowing. Icon Trinity and Icon Trigonometry are sent to retrieve Programs that have been taken deep into the distant seas as prisoners. The treacherous Seven Seas, where no Program or Icon has ever survive
1. Chapter 1

**Geometry Dash Meltdown**

 **Mini Series**

 **The Seven Seas**

 **Characters**

Trinity

Trig (Trigonometry)

 **Monsters**

Bytes (Terabytes)

Mega Bytes

Giga Dragons

 **Main Elements**

(People) Programs

(Warriors) The Icons

 **Places**

Galvanic Central

The Seven Seas

 **Chapter One**

"Icon Trinity, Mission summons. Report to Information Site on the west section landing pad. Colors: Blue and Pink. Rank: 1Star. Accompanied by fellow Icon."

I am an Icon, one of the group of warriors that is sworn to protect Galvanic Central, the great city, and all Programs in between.

The dazzling lights of Galvanic Central zoom by underneath me as I fly my Air Ship over the highest of high rises, small pinkish sparks shot out the thrusters as I accelerate on the controls, adrenaline making me gasp as my Air Ship clears the spire and plummets gracefully down the other side of the high rise.

I see my reflection in one of the thousands of windows that blur by, waving at any Programs that might be inside watching. I might be too fast for anyone to see me, protocol in a Mission is too report to Information Site as quickly as possible, but I smile anyways at the pink haired blue helmeted girl that flashes by in her Air Ship. I imagine the gasps of Programs as I navigate the course of buildings, the blast of air and sparks that hit the glass windows as I make a tight turn. If it's out of wonder or fear I do not know, but hope that they too wish to fly.

"Approaching Icon Trinity, prepare to engage land sequence of Air Ship." The voice says inside my helmet, so clear I glance to the side to see if someone's sitting on the wing of my Air Ship next to me. I press the small transmitter button on the side of my helmet. "Preparing to land. Maximizing speed to low power," I say leaning slightly out over the side of my Air Ship to see the glowing landing pad below me. I glide down next to a second Air Ship, this one green and blue, my thrusters humming gently then silent as I land.

Another Icon walks toward me, due to the helmet still on his head I assume he has just arrived as well. He wears a blue and green armor suite, his colors identical to that of his ship, and even before he pulls the helmet off and the plume of huge dark blue hair sticks out, I smile.

"Trigonometry," I leap out of my Air Ship and salute him, smiling as the blue hair spreads over his head. He runs a hand threw it, perhaps trying to smooth it down but failing, and returns the smile.

"I was wondering if that pink and blue blur hurtling threw Galvanic Central was you. You almost beat me," he brushes off the top of his helmet, "Almost."

I laugh, as only Trig can make anyone laugh, and walk with him over to the Information Site, a round hovering circle with a lowercase 'i' hovering on the landing pad. This is where we would receive our Mission.

Trig tapped the circle and it glowed white for a second before disappearing into chunky pixels that reformed into a perfect blue square. We step back and wait for orders.

A voice, strangely mixed between male and female, emanates from the floating square, "Mission. . . The Seven Seas. Programs have been taken captive by rogue Glitches on the edge of the boarder lands. Programs were loaded onto unregistered cargo vessels with no known destination, it could not be tracked by our technology. Icon Trinity and Icon Trigonometry were chosen for this Mission to travel across the Seven Seas and retrieve these stolen Programs. Destination is unknown, only limited coordinates will guide your Air Ships through the uncharted Seven Seas," the square paused as if considering its final words, "Beware the Bytes."

The square flickered, then once again returned to the hovering 'i'.

A silent dread hovered over our heads, Trig's gulp audible.

I had never been to, or seen the Seven Seas before, but I had heard tales. It had been once traveled by many Programs and Icons alike, but some dark hunger had settled there, releasing the Bytes, huge black creatures with long sharp fangs and white glowing eyes. These creatures had driven away the known making the Seven Seas a perilous journey, dark waters untouched.

Trig put a hand on my shoulder, and I nodded.

"We are Icons, defenders and protectors of Galvanic Central," I put my helmet on with grim determination, "No Programs will suffer the jaws of injustice today, tomorrow, or ever."

I put my gloved fist up in the air, Trig placing his against mine. Together we shout, "At first you don't succeed, try try again!" We bring our fist down and pump them into the air.

As we walk toward our Air Ships, Trig jams his helmet over his hair and says, "Seven Seas, prepare to get your butt whooped."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Galvanic Central seems to stretch on into infinity, and many think it does. But that's not true. If you're lucky enough to be in an Air Ship flying high above the city spires at near sonic speed, you can see the end. The Seven Seas.

It terrifies me slightly as we pass over the last few towering buildings, only a flash of reflection then empty space. We don't even hesitate.

"So this is the Seven Seas," Trig says into my helmet speaker, he's flying closer to me now, our Air Ships almost wing to wing.

Before us, a black shimmering expanse stretches in either direction, Galvanic Central only a thin line of glowing horizon behind us. I feel exposed here, vulnerable.

I breath, "It's so...empty." It seems here the sky and water are one.

Trig and I both grow silent, the only sound the hum of our thrusters expelling a shower of sparks like a comets tail.

I glance down at the coordinate screen on my Air Ship controls and let out a sigh of relief, the first island is approaching where we're supposed collect supplies and a valuable mission element. It had been classified as to what, or who would deliver it to us.

Trig's transmitter crackles and I think at first I'm losing his signal but realize suddenly he's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, looking past my Air Ship and at Trig in confusion.

"We need eyepatches. Since we're technically pirates now, we need to look the part," he chuckles, "I could grow a mustache-"

I shake my head, hiding my smile under the helmet visor. I couldn't see Trig in a bushy blue mustache.

The island is small, and as we hover over the densely forested area I see a village nestled near the shoreline. We land on a large strip of sand just outside of the village, our large armored boots soon caked in the crystallized substance as we walk.

The village is busy, Programs bustled about, turning to gape at the two Icons in their market. I duck my head but Trig waves to passerby's, his blue hair causing most of the attention. It probably wasn't often outsiders visited them, though I still ducked my head at all the onlookers.

I purchase food and supplies while Trig tries on eyepatches at a stand over.

"Not from around here, eh?" asked the merchant as I handed over my ISO card to pay for bread. I smile and shake my head.

"Mm. Keys open doors but locks open horrors."

I look up in surprise, the element code!

Quietly I respond, "Keys are many, but only the right one fits."

The merchant glances around, then hands me a crisp white envelope. It is heavy when I take it.

"Thank ye for yer business," the merchant said loudly, then leaned forward across the table and whispered, "Darkness is coming. Beware the Byte!"

I nod and slip away, ducking behind a stone building nearby for cover. I tear open the envelope, emptying into my hand the elements: a large green key and a pixel map.

Across the top of map are the words: The Seven Seas.

The map shows a string of seven islands, many that our Air Ship coordinates did not have, the very last island being largest, surrounded by fanged, white-eyed Bytes. On this island is shown a keyhole in its center, it too, is green like the key in my hand. Green connects green.

"The key to release the prisoners." I fold up the map, hiding the two elements beneath the supplies I carry. I feel like I carry more now than simple supplies, I hold the key to life and death.

Trig joins me back in the open market, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes and he spreads his arms. "How do I look?"

I smile. "Now all you need is that mustache."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The stars burned in millions. Like someone had taken a lazar gun and used the sky for target practice. I had never known so many had existed, the light from Galvanic Central had glazed over the night skies with a pale glow. I had always thought the city was a galaxy of its own. Now I wasn't so sure.

Trig is humming an old sea tune he learned at the island market as we fly. Still waring the eyepatch he bought, Trig was hopeful we would run into pirates on our way to the third island, so he could show it off. He was even practicing pirate slang with the limited dialogue he had heard at the market. I couldn't keep a straight face.

A low beep sounds on a small tracking screen, startling me.

"Whoa, someone's tailing us," Trig says. He looks up, mouthing _pirates_.

I shake my head and press a few more buttons on the control panel. The tracker shows four blips following us, and they are growing closer.

Even before they are upon us, I hear the rumble of their own Air Ship thrusters. If I looked over the edge of the cockpit I see the fire spitting out from their ships in the reflection of the sea. Pirates.

I gulp. I had heard villagers speaking of pirates in the market, how they grew unwatched in the deserted seas, the only ones brave enough to still sail them. I suppose we did look rather conspicuous.

A large black shadow devours the small light the stars gave us, slowly filling my line of vision above. Trig begins to say something to me but my speaker scratched to life again, the voice different this time, "This is Captain Clutterfunk speaking. I'd much appreciate it if you'd stop nice and calm so we don't blow your pretty little ships to pieces. Such a shame. Laser canons can leave a rather nasty mark. Savvy?"

"That means 'do you understand?'," Trig stage whispered.

I hushed Trig as a strong magnetic tractor beam pulled us into the pirate ships. Panic was not in an option in the Icon's code. Trig actually seemed excited.

I had never seen a pirate before, only heard rumors of the great black ships that preyed upon those foolish enough to enter the Seven Seas. The pirates that escorted us from our Air Ships onto the decks made me shiver, even Trig had turned pale.

"Mm, look at this fellas!" Captain Clutterfunk boomed, pointing a deadly blue laser sword at us, "Programs from the upper crust of the world! Icons as a matter of fact. This one even has an eyepatch, getting into the sea spirit." He shook his head, laughing at Trig, and I watched as a great shimmering feather bounced atop a black hat.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, my fingers itched for my laser gun back in the Air Ship.

Captain Clutterfunk rolled his neck and looked up thoughtfully.

"We've been waiting a long time for your type to come along," he said, the others around him murmured in agreement, "I'm guessing your after those Glitches that left us crippled without good men a few nights ago, yeah?"

"Yes. They've taken innocent Programs captive on the Seventh Island," Trig fidgeted with his eyepatch, "Matey."

"The Seventh Island, hm," Captain Clutterfunk glanced at his crew, "Icons make my stomach churn like a hurricane in a stew pot. Icons and their holy Missions. Pah! Alright I'll let you go on one condition. First, you will avenge my brothers who were taken into the sea by those bloody Glitches. Leave none alive. And second," he held up two fingers, "We seek a valuable prize. Three Star Coins. Pure gold combined with dust from wayward commits. They are more valuable than diamonds. You'll bring them back to us," he smiled a gruesome smile, "Without dying of course. Do you swear it?"

I bowed my head. "On my oath as an Icon."

Trig bowed his blue head as well. "Aye aye Captain."

Captain Clutterfunk looked pleased, and I started eagerly back toward my Air Ship.

"Wait!" he called, "Laser guns won't do you much good in the Seven Seas, take these instead."

I felt cool metal pressed into my hand and looked down, "A laser sword?" Laser swords hadn't been used since the early days of Galvanic Centrals first buildings. They were very old.

Captain Clutterfunk nodded. "Use them wisely, unless you want an arm chopped off," he laughed and slapped Trig hard on the back, who didn't think it was as funny, "May the stars give you guidance and the Bytes leave you mostly intact."


End file.
